SF Odcinek 29
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 23.02.2016r. left|350px Miłość do sztuki |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1230 22px ---- Podczas wolnego replayu pojawi się: center Na początku odcinka kontynuujemy pocałunek z Wybrankiem Serca. Sucrette wraz z chłopakiem postanawiają zostać parą, ale tymczasowo tego nie ujawniać. Wreszcie Su stwierdza, że trzeba udać się na apel. ---- *'Dowiedz się, co szykuje szkoła!' Po drodze spotykamy Alexy'ego, który oznajmia nam, że podsłuchał naszą rozmowę. Udaj się do sali gimnastycznej. Spóźniłaś się na apel. Opuszczasz szkołę i wracasz następnego dnia. Trzeba poszukać kogoś, kto opowie Su, co ogłoszono. Spotkasz Rozalię, która dowiedziała się o pocałunku z twoim Wybrankiem. Su postanawia porozmawiać z WS o wydarzeniu. Jednak nie można go znaleźć, więc trzeba łazić po szkole. Potem musisz spotkać: **Peggy na korytarzu **Nataniela, Melanię i Panią Dyrektor w pokoju gospodarzy **Amber ze spółką w sali A **Lysandra w sali B (jeśli nie jest on twoim WS) **Priyę, oraz Iris na klatce schodowej (najlepiej od razu iść w ich kierunku) *'Wyjdź ze szkoły i wróć do domu.' Jeśli pójdziesz pieszo, spotkasz Thomasa, który zaproponuje Ci lekcję gry na gitarze. *'Porozmawiaj o nowym wydarzeniu ze swoim ukochanym.' Wróć do szkoły. Musisz spotkać: **Klementynę w ogrodzie **Kastiela w sali gimnastycznej (jeśli nie jest twoim WS) **Nataniela i Melanię w pokoju gospodarzy **Kim i Kentina w sali B lub bibliotece Na końcu WS można znaleźć w bibliotece, lub w sali biologicznej. Potem udaj się do sali B. *'Dołącz do pana Farazowskiego i wybierz zajęcia!' Idź do sali B. Tam będziesz mogła wybrać w jakich zajęciach będziesz uczestniczyć: rzeźba (Lysander), malarstwo (Kastiel), fotografia (Nataniel), filmy wideo (Armin) lub zajęcia krawieckie (Kentin). Potem pan Farazowski dzieli uczniów na grupy, które mają przygotowywać sale dla grup. Su jest przydzielona do przygotowania sali malarskiej.right|250px *'Przenieś materiały z sali gimnastycznej do sali A.' Idź do sali gimnastycznej. Tam spotkasz Borysa. Naciśnij na pudełko z pędzlami, paletą itp, żeby je zabrać. Spotkasz Lysandra. Potem pójdź do sali A. Po drodze spotkasz WS. *'Idź do sali gimnastycznej po pędzle i farbę i zanieś je do sali A.' right|250px Trzeba znowu wrócić do sali gimnastycznej i nacisnąć na sztalugę. Po drodze spotkasz Amber, Kim i Iris. Potem zanieś przybory do sali A. Gdy wyjdziesz z sali, zauważy cię pani Delanay i nakaże ci pójść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. *'Idź do pokoju nauczycielskiego.' Wejście do pokoju nauczycielskiego znajduje się na pierwszym korytarzu. Znajdziesz tam WS. Pomóż mu zanieść rzeczy do sali gimnastycznej. *'Wróć do sali gimnastycznej.' Znajdziesz tam Borysa, który akurat rozmawia przez telefon. Prosi cię o znalezienie dla niego dyrektorki, gdyż musi z nią porozmawiać. *'Powiedz dyrektorce, aby spotkała się z panem Borysem.' Trzeba poszukać dyrektorki. Jednak wcześniej trzeba znaleźć: **Li oraz Charlotte na drugim korytarzu **Kim w sali B **Klementynę oraz Violettę w sali biologicznej **Melanię oraz Priyę w ogrodzie **Kentina, Kastiela, Nataniela oraz Alexy'ego w piwnicy Udaj się ponownie do sali gimnastycznej. Dyrektorkę znajdziesz w pierwszym korytarzu. *'Powiedz uczniom, aby udali się do sali B.' Musisz spotkać: **Alexy'ego i Armina w szatni **Priyę, Rozę, Peggy, Melanię i Iris na drugim korytarzu **Nataniela na klatce schodowej Potem udaj się do sali B. *'Idź do sali B i dowiedz się, w jakiej jesteś grupie.' Li i Charlotte zwolniły się, więc postacie nie mogą być w grupach, które wybrały. Grupy: - Kastiel, Iris i Violetta są w grupie malarskiej - Lysander, Kim i Alexy są w grupie z rzeźbą - Armin, Priya i Amber są w grupie wideo - Nataniel, Melania i Peggy są w grupie zdjęciowej - Kentin, Rozalia i Klementyna są w grupie krawieckiej Su zostaje w grupie, którą wybrała wcześniej. *'Przygotowania zostały zakończone. Możesz wrócić do domu.' Wpadasz na osobę ze swojej grupy. Potem wyjdź na dziedziniec. Spotkasz przed wyjściem swojego WS. Po pojawieniu się Iris i skończeniu rozmowy z ukochanym, udaj się do domu. *'Idź do szkoły poznać animatora zajęć.' Udaj się do szkoły. Po spotkaniu pani Delanay, udaj się do sali gimnastycznej. Tam spotkamy animatora - Pierricka Savina. Po tym zadaniu każda grupa idzie w swoją stronę. ---- Grupa fotograficzna: *'Idź do piwnicy zanim zaczniesz zajęcia.' Musisz udać się do piwnicy. Trzeba wybrać motyw prac (ZAZDROŚĆ). *'Zabierz aparat z pokoju nauczycielskiego.' Wraz z Natanielem udaj się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Trzeba znaleźć Amber na pierwszym korytarzu. Potem przeniesiesz się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. *'Wróć do piwnicy.' Idź do piwnicy. Tam spotkasz Pierricka. *'Zrób zdjęcia na zewnątrz.' Wyjdź z piwnicy i udaj się na dziedziniec. *'Wywołaj zdjęcia w piwnicy.' I znowu wracaj do piwnicy. Kiedy wywołujemy zdjęcia: A. (Postaram się na razie odwrócić uwagę Nataniela. Nie mam siły mu wszystkiego wyjaśniać.) B. (Lepiej wszystko mu wyjaśnię. Nie będę przed nim niczego ukrywać.) (ILUSTRACJA) ---- Grupa rzeźby: *'Idź do ogrodu na zajęcia z rzeźby.' Udaj się do ogrodu. Tam będziesz musiała wybrać temat pracy (LENISTWO). Pilnuje was pani Delanay, która rozkazuje, abyś poszukała pana Pierricka. *'Poszukaj Pierricka.' Powinnaś go znaleźć w sali gimnastycznej. *'Wróć do ogrodu.' Pierrick wyjaśnia jak się robi rzeźby z drewna. Su wraz z resztą grupy zaczyna pracę. Nie wychodzi jej to jednak zbyt dobrze: A. (Powinnam poprosić o pomoc...) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Każdy pracuje w swoim kącie. Nie będę jedyną, która prosi o pomoc...) *'Poproś Pierricka o opinię na temat rzeźby.' Jest w sali gimnastycznej. Wracamy z nim do ogrodu. ---- Grupa malarstwa: *'Idź do sali A na zajęcia z malarstwa.' Udaj się do sali A. Jako pierwsza pilnuje was mama Armina i Alexy'ego. Wyjaśni wam jaki jest temat pracy - jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych. Wybierz GNIEW. Po wyborze zostaniesz poproszona o przyniesienie ze szkolnej biblioteki książek na temat znanych malarzy. *'Idź do biblioteki!' Do biblioteki udajesz się w towarzystwie Kastiela. *'Wróć do sali A.' Po powrocie okazuje się, że mama bliźniaków już was opuściła, a jej miejsce zajął Pierrick. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, on również was zostawia. Grupa ustala, że stworzy portret. Violetta maluje kontury, w czasie, gdy reszta miesza farby. Kastiel: Myślisz, że twój niebieski jest lepszy? Jest tak jaskrawy, że aż bolą mnie od niego oczy! A. A żebyś wiedział! (ILUSTRACJA) B. Mój niebieski jest taki, jak trzeba! *'Poproś Pierricka o opinię na temat portretu.' Podczas, gdy mama Kim (kolejna opiekunka grupy) rozmawia z Violettą, ty wraz z Kastielem postanawiacie poszukać Pierricka, by poprosić go o opinię na temat waszego dzieła. Znajdziesz go w sali gimnastycznej. Razem z nim wracacie do sali A i po wysłuchaniu jego opinii, zabieracie się do skończenia obrazu. ---- Grupa krawiectwa: *'Idź do sali B na zajęcia krawieckie.' Jako pierwsza pilnuje nas mama Kim. Trzeba wybrać jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych - wybierz CHCIWOŚĆ. *'Znajdź nici i zanieś je do sali B.' Trzeba wpaść na Priyę na dziedzińcu, która powie nam, że igły i nici możemy znaleźć w sali biologicznej. Wcześniej jednak trzeba zajrzeć do wszystkich innych grup, pomijając grupę wideo: ** Grupa rzeźby - ogród ** Grupa malarska - sala A ** Grupa fotograficzna - piwnica Wchodząc do sali biologicznej automatycznie znajdujemy nici. Potem musimy wrócić do sali B. W środku rozpoczynamy pracować nad pomysłem naszej grupy. W międzyczasie odwiedza nas pan Pierrick, a później wraca mama Kim. Kiedy Klementyna nie radzi sobie z szyciem: A. (Nie jestem pewna, czy na to zasługuje, ale lepiej jej pomogę.) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Po tym wszystkim, co o mnie wygaduje, na pewno jej nie pomogę!) *'Pokaż marynarkę Pierrickowi.' Udaj się do sali gimnastycznej. ---- Grupa wideo: *'Idź do biblioteki na zajęcia wideo.' Opiekę nad grupą sprawuje pan Borys, który przedstawia nam temat prac - siedem grzechów głównych. Wybierz PYCHĘ. Grupa wpada na pomysł, by nagrywać Amber, jednak nie wiedzą jak się do tego zabrać i postanawiają poprosić animatora o pomoc. *'Poszukaj Pierricka.' Udaj się do sali gimnastycznej. Na miejscu Pierrick pokaże wam swój niekonwencjonalny obraz stworzony z różnych technik, przedstawiający łakomstwo. Decyduje się pójść razem z wami do waszej sali. *'Wróć do biblioteki.' Udaj się do biblioteki. W środku zastajemy Amber i Priyę w trakcie kłótni. Pan Savin podaje nam kilka aluzji co do osoby, którą moglibyśmy nagrywać, jednak nie wszyscy łapią. Potem do sali wpada mama Armina i wychodzi razem z Pierrickiem pomóc innej grupie. Kiedy dalej nie możecie dojść do porozumienia: Amber: Tego nie było w planach! A. (Zaraz dostanę przez nią szału. Muszę zareagować.) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Poczekam, aż Priya ustawi ją do porządku. Zaczynam mieć tego wszystkiego dosyć...) *'Pospaceruj po szkole i sfilmuj swoich kolegów.' Trzeba dwa razy wejść do sali B, a potem na klatkę schodową. *'Poproś Pierricka, aby ocenił nagranie.' Udaj się do sali gimnastycznej. *'Wróć do biblioteki.' Wróć do biblioteki, by zmontować film. Grupa decyduje się odnaleźć Amber, by nie mieć problemów przy nauczycielach. Priya i Armin wysyłają Su na jej poszukiwania. *'Znajdź Amber.' Po pewnym czasie powinniśmy ją znaleźć na dziedzińcu. Dziewczyna mówi nam, że nie chce nam pomagać i wraca do domu. Potem natrafiamy na Armina, który mówi nam, że skończyli już montować film. Możemy spotkać również Priyę, którą przepraszamy za brak pomocy przy montażu. ---- *'Dzień sztuki dobiegł końca! Wróć do domu.' Idź na dziedziniec. Przed wejściem do szkoły spotkasz WS. Po rozmowie z nim, udaj się w kierunku domu Su. Spotkasz tam Laeti. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Nowości= 29Kentin - normalna.png 29Kentin - radość.png 29Kentin - radość 2.png 29Kentin - radość 3.png 29Kentin - radość 4.png 29Kentin - radość 5.png 29Kentin - zadowolenie.png 29Kentin - zadowolenie 2.png 29Kentin - zakłopotanie.png 29Kentin - zakłopotanie 2.png 29Kentin - zakłopotanie 3.png 29Kentin - zakłopotanie 4.png 29Kentin - zakłopotanie 5.png 29Kentin - zakłopotanie 6.png 29Kentin - zdenerwowanie.png 29Kentin - zdenerwowanie 2.png 29Kentin - zdenerwowanie 3.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs - normalna.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs -zadowolenie.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs - zdenerwowanie.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs - zdenerwowanie 2.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs 2 - normalna.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs 2 - zadowolenie.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs 2 -zdenerwowanie.png 29Kentin kurtka hajs 2 - niezadowolenie.png 29Melania - zaskoczenie.png 29Melania - zakłopotanie.png 29Peggy - zadowolenie.png 29Peggy - zdenerwowanie.png 29Violetta - zakłopotanie.png 29Violetta - zdenerwowanie.png 29Armin - zakłopotanie.png 29Armin - zakłopotanie 2.png 29Nataniel - szok.png 29Lysander - zakłopotanie.png 29Lysander - zakłopotanie 2.png 29Lysander - radość.png 29Lysander - radość 2.png 29Pierrick - normalna.png 29Pierrick - zadowolenie.png 29Pierrick - zdenerwowanie.png 29 Korytarz.jpg 29 Korytarz 2.jpg 29 Sala B.jpg 29 Piwnica 1.jpg 29 Piwnica 2.jpg 29 Sala A.jpg |-|Rzeczy= Plik:29 Rzeczy.png |-|Prezenty= 29 Szkicownik.png|''Szkicownik'' od wróżki |-|Stroje= Koszt strojów po aktualizacji: *Strój do Kastiela/Kentina - 26 18px *Strój do Armina - 24? 18px *Strój do Lysandra/Nataniela - 22 18px 693px |-|Ilustracje= 29Lys-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 29Nat-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 29Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 29Ken-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 29Kas-longpurple-yellow.jpeg en:Episode 29 es:Episodio 29 pt-br:Episódio 29 ru:Эпизод 29 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt